Uma
Uma is a main character, the main antagonist in Descendants 2 ''and the deuteragonist for ''Descendants 3. She is the daughter of Ursula, Mal's former archenemy and the leader of a motley crew of pirates. Uma has used Mal's absence on the Isle of the Lost to rise to power as the new self-proclaimed queen of the Isle. Uma is portrayed by China Anne McClain. Background Personality Uma is sassy, manipulative, and ambitious. Though she has a tough exterior, she seems to care deeply for her crew along with the other people who are being mistreated on the Isle. When Harry returned from the water after having jumped into it to look for his hook, even though she was rushing in the fight against Mal, Uma stopped for a moment and helped her friend get onto the docks. However, as a result of being raised by Ursula, Uma is still a villain and has different ways when it comes to treating strangers and enemies, like Mal. She is devious and would use any possible way to keep her rival wrapped around her finger, like kidnapping Ben in order to pressure Mal into handing over Fairy Godmother's Magic Wand. Despite the opinion of the majority, Ben believes that Uma is just "an angry girl with a bad plan" who wishes to be heard. Physical Appearance Uma is a beautiful, average height, dark skinned girl with thick, long turquoise hair put into braided dreadlocks. Her makeup is lightly made, with an exception to her turquoise colored eye-shadow. She wears a turquoise leather jacket that is slightly military looking to represent her leadership and strength as a captain. Uma sports a dark purple mesh shirt under her military jacket as well. She also wears a belt along with a turquoise fringed skirt, (sometimes is seen wearing the skirt with aqua colored leggings) and brown distressed boots. She also wears fingerless, leather black gloves and a sheath to hold her sword. Her pirate hat, leather jacket, and shoes are all distressed. They all are adorned with different types of sea trinkets like shiny little crabs, starfishes, sea shells, octopuses, feathers, nets, and little skulls. She is seen sporting various accessories like her scallywag swag earrings, turquoise and white bead bracelets, her mother Ursula's golden seashell necklace, her pirate crews symbolic pin, and a golden ring. In Under The Sea: A Descendants Story, her wardrobe is now a silver clear fish-scale like shirt dress with fishnet like sleeves. She still has her original hat and hair. In Descendants 3, her appearance changes drastically. Her hair now has a crown braid on top with her hair down, smooth and slightly wavy, with little braids as well. She also wears golden pieces of starfish and shells in her hair as well. She wears hanging golden seashell earrings. Her main outfit in the film is a sleeveless jacket that slightly resembles her original, as well as a black netted shirt under it. She also sports a pair of teal and black leather pants with gold sparkly patches and teal tassels. She now wears light aqua boots in a similar shape to her original style. Powers & Abilities Being daughter of Ursula, Uma inherited the following powers: *'Sea Magic': Like her mother, Uma is able to manipulate magic at her will with the power given to her by the necklace. So far, she has cast a love spell on Ben by using Mal's Spell Book. **'Water Manipulation': Uma can control water to use for various purposes. **'Water Mimicry': Uma can transform her body into water or manifest herself through it. She can transform herself into bubbles of water and water vortexes. **'Sea Life Mimicry': Uma can manifest herself through swarms of fish and other sea life. *'Cecaelia Transformation': Upon entering the water, Uma can transform herself into a giant cecaelia, a human with the lower body of an octopus. As a giant cecaelia, Uma can control water. Roles Printed Materials ''Rise of the Isle of the Lost Years ago, on the Isle of the Lost, Mal wasn't just friends with Mad Maddy; she also teamed up with the daughter of the Sea Witch, Uma for all kinds of mischief. However, an attempt to prank the especially mean Cruella De Vil leads Mal to seemingly fall off the docks and into the water. Uma laughs at her instead of saving her, only for Mal to surprise her and dump a bucket of shrimp on Uma in return. No matter how much Uma tried to wash her hair, the disgusting smell never left her hair. Mal then got everyone to call Uma the name Shrimpy. Fast-forward to ''Descendants, Uma watches Carlos, Jay, and Evie board the royal limousine to be taken to Auradon for a chance at a better life. Uma seethes with envy when she finds out that Mal was also chosen. From that day forward, she vowed to get off the island and into Auradon. Then came the day of Prince Ben's coronation. Jane stole the wand to give herself a makeover, but the magic of her mother's wand flew out of control and made a hole in the island's barrier. Maleficent escaped to conquer Auradon. Everyone else attempted to leave, but found that the barrier was back in place. The villains watched the A.N.N., learning Maleficent had been turned into a lizard and that Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos had turned their backs on evil and were celebrating. And now, the present day, a few days after the last book. All of the Auradon kingdoms hold celebrations, which lead up to the Cotillion, in honor of the U.S.A.'s founding. However, the celebration suddenly comes to an end when an unexpected storm strikes. Fearing it may be the disabled talismans of evil, the VKs decide to have Fairy Godmother destroy them before anything else happens. Retrieving her wand from the museum, Fairy Godmother improvises a version of Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo to destroy the talismans. However, this releases a burst of wild magic, which briefly causes the Isle of the Lost's dome to disappear; though since it's invisible to the islanders, no-one noticed it. On the Isle of the Lost, Uma learns that a few goblins saw the trident fell into the waters of the isle when the barrier briefly vanished. Everyone is looking for it; even if it isn't magic, it can be used to barter one's way off this accursed prison. Uma decides that it's time to put together a crew to work for her, hearing Captain Hook is hosting a race and will give the Lost Revenge to whoever wins. She joins the race, convincing Harry Hook to be her first mate; she wins the race and the ship, recruiting Gaston's son Gil and other rogues. Uma learns from her fellow employee at the shop that Yen Sid knows where the pieces of Ursula's necklace are; once it's re-completed, it will be able to seek out the trident like a magnet. Harry's research reveals that Yen Sid brought his intern, Sophie with him to the island when he relocated; this is the only weak link they can work on, since Yen Sid will never give in to intimidation and torture. Claiming to have found something Sophie lost, Gil lures her to the chip shop. After a mind-numbing hour of listening to Sophie talk, Gil begs Uma to step in. Uma inquires what Sophie is searching for, remaining vague as to whether or not she can provide it. Sophie reveals that Yen Sid's hat was taken to be mended at the hat shop, but it got sold to someone else; the sorcerer mainly uses it to hide his bald spot, since its magic is neutralized by the barrier. Remembering Gil bought it, Uma takes it from him and threatens to burn it unless Sophie tells her where the necklace is. Sophie relents and tells her its hidden on the Isle of the Doomed. On the Isle of the Doomed, Uma and her crew find Yen Sid's "map" and find a trove of magic items. Uma finds her mother's seashell necklace and puts it back together; however a piece is missing. She then realizes a piece of the shell was in her pendant; Ursula had vaguely told her it was all she had left, but not of what. With the shell completed, it begins leading Uma to the trident. She finds it's location, and swims down to get it. Outside of the barrier, Mal and the others arrive; she reverses time by a few minutes, keeping Uma away from the trident. Using her own spell, Mal pulls the trident into her hand, but loses her glove to the pull of the seashell necklace. The VKs succeed in their mission, leaving Uma fuming; she ended up with Mal's glove instead. After Mal and the VKs returned back to Auradon, back on the Isle of the Lost, Uma decides to bide her time until she can get revenge. Films ''Descendants 2 Uma is first seen as her crew, including Harry Hook, and Gil are watching a broadcast in the fish and chips shop on the Isle of the Lost of Mal and Ben's press conference. Uma and her best friend, Harry Hook, mock her through the broadcast calling her a poser and a traitor before the rest of the crew (with some "encouragement" from Uma) join in the mockery with some even throwing their trays of food at the TV. Harry and Uma furiously envy themselves, and grind against Mal who she believes left them in the dirt, and turned her back on evil before Gil brings up her past. Having had enough of living in Mal's shadow, Uma decides to attempt an invasion of Auradon before she and her crew launch into a song about her plans to take over the kingdom (What's My Name). The little celebration is then interrupted by Ursula, Uma's mother who orders her to shut up and finish the dishes in the kitchen. Uma promises her crew that as soon as she sees an opportunity to take over Auradon, she will take it, and that her name will be remembered before throwing Gil out for calling her Shrimpy. After Uma learns that Mal is back on the Isle, she kidnapped Ben and held him hostage, ordering for Mal to come to the fish and chips shop to get him. She challenged Mal to an arm wrestling match and distracts Mal so she can win. She tells her she wants the Fairy Godmother's wand in exchange for Ben tomorrow or she will never see him again. King Ben has been kidnapped by Uma and her gang of pirates; they demand the Fairy Godmother's wand in exchange for releasing him. The VKs create a dummy wand to exchange for Ben. Uma has a heartfelt discussion with Ben to which they discuss the condition of the Isle and how his duties as king extended beyond just Auradon. When they arrive, Uma and her crew break into song (It's Goin' Down), delighted at the idea of finally escaping the Isle. Mal's group likewise sing that they should peacefully give Ben up. Ben, thinking the wand is real, tries getting Uma and Mal to abandon the deal, only to be mocked for his kindness by Uma. Before taking the wand, however, Uma wanted to see if the wand was real and told Mal to cast a spell. Mal fakes a spell to make Dude talk, not because of the wand but because of Mal's truth gummy he ate meant for Carlos earlier and she bought it. When the exchange was done however, Uma then quickly realized the wand was a forgery and snapped it in two, furiously screaming that Mal does not get to win every time and the two parties break out into a sword fight but the VKs eventually escape, unknown to them that Mal left her spell book behind. Uma used Mal's spell book to enchant Ben to "fall in love with her" and bring her to the Cotillion. However the spell was broken when Mal kissed Ben, infuriating Uma (again). She jumped off the ship and turned into a giant octopus and Mal turns into a huge purple dragon, just like their mothers. They were about to fight when Ben intervened and talked it out of them. Uma, without a word, gave Ben back the ring he gave her and gave one last look at all of them before swimming away into the ocean. At the end of the credits, Uma came back up to the surface to look at Auradon, later facing the audience assuring them that it was not the end of the story, just like Mal did in the first movie. Descendants 3 Uma poses a threat to Auradon as Mal and Ben prepare for VK Day. She doesn't make an appearance until the VKs and Celia are confronted by Harry and Gil after leaving the Isle, and Harry accidentally causes Mal to drop the ember into the sea. Uma appears as a giant cecaelia and catches the ember with one of her tentacles, snidely asking Mal if she dropped it. She then proceeds to transform into a human and appears on the broken bridge, ember in hand. She explains how she was searching for a hole in the barrier to liberate all the Isle's inhabitants, and telling her crew how good Auradon has it. Uma finds it humorous that an AK poses as a threat and uses the ember to bargain with Mal: she helps them in exchange for releasing all the villain kids. Mal agrees (albeit under duress). However Uma keeps the ember to ensure Mal's cooperation, much to the latter's anger. When Evie suggests they try to get along, Uma and her team are incredulous to the request. The VKs and Uma's team arrive in Auradon to find everyone either asleep or turned to stone. Harry and Jay get into a scuffle and Uma and Mal are forced to put a stop to it. Uma suggests they check the school to look for Audrey and Celia goes with them, but Mal says they should go to the castle. Mal and Uma get into yet another argument over authority until Evie puts a stop to it. They start looking for Ben in the castle and Uma notices claw marks and the destruction of a painting, arousing fear. The group enter a gallery where Uma pridefully asks Mal whether the latter was nervous about Uma being on the loose. Mal fires back by wondering aloud how fried octopus tastes, and Evie has to stop the bickering. When Uma and Mal start disagreeing over where to look for Audrey, Harry alerts them that Audrey has enchanted the knights. Then they are forced to battle on the same side (Night Falls). After defeating the knights Mal and Uma go to their respective groups to celebrate their victory, and Evie once again tries to get them to get along. The latter attempts an icebreaker to which Uma scoffs at. Mal gives them the plan, to which Uma states was her original idea. Uma and Celia go to Audrey's dorm to search for anything regarding the latter's whereabouts. Uma finds Audrey's diary and jokes about how Mal ruined the former's life. She tells Mal and Evie that Audrey likes to hang out at Fairy Cottage, but not without taking a jab at Mal. She then wonders how anyone who had a bed like Audrey's could be unhappy. Mal, Evie, Uma and Celia go to Evie's Cottage where they find Dizzy, Squirmy, Squeaky, and Doug sound asleep. Uma tells Evie to wake up Doug with a true love's kiss. (One Kiss). Later, Uma and Celia are eating Jane's birthday cake when Mal commends Uma on her idea to check the dorms. Uma asks her if she failed to find an insult in the statement, to which Mal declines. Mal then apologizes for the Shrimpy incident and for making fun of her, and Uma says they could've run the Isle together. However, their talk is cut short when Audrey magically traps them all inside the house. Uma and Mal combine their magic together to break the spell. Uma then jokes how her necklace likes Mal before Celia alerts them that the boys have arrived. Uma embraces Gil and Harry, and Ben tells her that he knew she'd be part of the "solution". The group then comes up with a plan to find Audrey and Fairy Godmother. Uma and Harry go with Ben, Celia, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos to Fairy Cottage, but all they find is a terrorized Chad Charming. Uma then asks Mal if they could finally put their differences aside, but Mal tells the group that she lied and no more villain kids would leave the Isle. Uma becomes angered at the deception and states trusting Mal was a mistake. She watches as Celia confronts Mal in tears, who takes the ember from Mal and tosses it into water out of anger, neutralizing its powers. Uma knows her necklace could power it up again, but she refuses to do it. She and Harry leave the group. Mal catches up with her later and pleads for Uma to help, but Uma, still upset, tells her to fix the problem she created and proceeds to leave. However, Uma and Harry come back upon witnessing Mal in her dragon state, who had summoned it upon realizing Audrey was holding Celia captive. Uma changes her mind and helps Mal, realizing that turning her back on Mal wasn't right and that Mal can't stop Audrey without the ember. Uma uses her necklace and the powers of both her and Mal power up the ember once more. When Mal defeats Audrey, Uma and Harry celebrate in triumph. With Audrey on the verge of death, Mal proposes that Hades wake her up and he'd do it for the former since he was her father. Uma requests that she return to the Isle, as someone needed to protect it in case of danger. Harry affirms his support as well. Celia also asks if she could go with them, and Uma is proud of this. Before they leave, Mal tells Uma that they would have made good friends. Uma also accepts Mal's apology for lying, realizing that Mal cares about both Auradon and the Isle and that she was trying to do the right thing and protect both places. During Mal and Ben's engagement party, they permanently lift up the barrier separating Auradon from the Isle. Uma exclaims proudly that this was her plan before joyfully breaking into song. (Break This Down). The VKs are courteously welcomed into Auradon by the AKs and they celebrate this. Relationships Songs Descendants 2 Solos Poor-Unfortunate-Souls.jpg|"Poor Unfortunate Souls" Group songs WhatsMyName Screenshot 11.jpg|"What's My Name" (with Harry, and Gil) ItsGoinDown - 13.jpg|"It's Goin' Down" (with Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Ben, Harry, and Gil) Kiss_The_Girl.png|"Kiss the Girl" (with Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Ben, and Harry) Descendants 3 Solos Descendants3Soundtrack.JPG|"Dig a Little Deeper" Group Songs The_VKs_in_Watch_Our_Bad.jpg|"Night Falls" (with Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, Harry, and Gil) One_Kiss_1.png|"One Kiss" (with Mal, and Evie) Break_This_Down_2.png|"Break This Down" (with Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, Ben, Harry, Gil, Audrey, Celia, Jane, and Doug) Descendants3Soundtrack.JPG|"Rotten to the Core (D3 Remix)" (with Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, Harry, Audrey, and Celia) Miscellaneous Duets STRONGER cover.jpg|"Stronger" (with Mal) Trivia *"Uma" is the feminine form of number one in Portuguese. *China Anne McClain, who portrays Uma, is known for providing the voice of Freddie Facilier, daughter of Dr. Facilier, in the animated short series ''Descendants: Wicked World. China's sister Lauryn McClain provided the voice of Freddie in season 2 because of China's work on Descendants 2. *Uma is best friends with Harry Hook and has been since they were kids. *Uma and Harry run a dice game at Ursula's Fish and Chips which is fixed so that the house always wins. *Uma has taken Mal's spot as self-proclaimed queen of the Isle. *Uma's goal is to break the barrier of the Isle of the Lost and free the citizens who do not deserve to live there. **This is evident by her constant references to the poor living conditions on the Isle. **During her heart-to-heart with Ben, she states that she sees the Isle as a prison. *A prequel Serena Valentino Novel called Poor Unfortunate Soul was centered on her mother. It's revealed in the book that Ursula and Maleficent have a heated rivalry just like Mal and Uma. *Uma, Mal, Evie, Ben, Audrey and Freddie are the only characters to have solos. **Uma, Mal, Ben and Audrey are the only ones with more than one solo. *Unlike her mother, Uma has human legs instead of octopus tentacles. *Uma can also turn into a giant octopus just like her mother Ursula. *She is the first Villain kid to be the main antagonist of a Descendants movie. *She imitated her mother in casting a love spell on the protagonist's love interest for her goals. **Ursula turned into Vanessa and used Ariel's voice to seduce Prince Eric; while Uma used Mal's spell book to enchant Ben. *Harry often flirts with Uma in a constant game of question and rejection according to Melissa de la Cruz's novel Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel *China said that in Descendants 3, fans will see a side of Uma they haven't seen before. *Uma's last line in Descendants 3, is the name of her iconic song, "What's My Name". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villain kids Category:Antagonists Category:Descendants 2 Characters Category:Descendants 3 Characters Category:Rise of the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Escape From the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Auradon Residents Category:Isle of the Lost Residents